


James and Reyn Super Soft Porno

by aliziranCrimson



Series: pastel frens [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Frottage, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Teasing, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliziranCrimson/pseuds/aliziranCrimson
Summary: James gets worked up helping Dean fuck V, so he takes it out on Reyn.





	James and Reyn Super Soft Porno

**Author's Note:**

> see i told you the title would make more sense when you saw the second one. this is a companion piece to Dean and V Super Hard Porno. not really a sequel, but events in the first are mentioned in this one. this is super soft, which is what you get when two bottoms are left to their own devices.

James walks into the living room, finding Reyn sitting on the couch watching House Hunters. James sits down as close to her as possible, snuggled up to her side.

“Well hello to you too,” Reyn says, smiling down at James. “I thought you were going to go bug Dean and V.”

“They were, _preoccupied_ ,” James says.

“Oh?” Reyn asks innocently.

“Dean has V cuffed to the bed fucking his brains out,” James whispers in her ear. She turns a dark red.

“Oh, well, I guess you didn’t want to interrupt them,” Reyn says.

“No, but Dean did let me suck V’s cock as much as I wanted, he had a cockring on and everything,” James says, then takes her hand, pressing it to his crotch, “but now I have a problem.”

Reyn can feel the bulge of James’ hard cock. Sucking cock really does get him going.

“You can help me with that, right?” James asks.

“Sure, how do you want me to?” Reyn asks, turning to face James. James moves up onto his knees, towering over her, or trying to at least. Reyn is so tall that really all he can hope for is eye level. She lets James push her down against the couch, then he’s positioning himself over her.

“Just lay back and let me do all the work,” he says.

“Okay,” Reyn says, biting her lower lip. James leans down, peppering her face and jaw with gentle kisses. He kisses over her cheeks, her eyes, then finally makes his way to her lips. He kisses her slow and soft, sucking on her bottom lip before slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Their tongues don’t fight for dominance, merely tangling together slowly. Reyn tastes cool and sharp, the mint from her toothpaste or the wintergreen gum she favors. James takes his time to savor it, hands roaming her legs and slipping under her shirt.

James breaks the kiss, moving down to kiss her neck. Reyn lets her head fall back against the arm of the couch. James sucks marks along the column of flesh beneath his lips, then sits back to pull her shirt off. He goes back down, this time attacking her collarbones. He litters them with marks, kissing over her shoulders and down her chest to the gore of her bra.

Luckily she’s wearing a front clasping bra, so all he has to do to free her breasts is undo the clasp in the front. He kisses over one of her breasts, tongue swirling around her nipple before sucking it into his mouth. He sucks and licks it to attention, then switches to the other, giving it the same treatment. Once he’s satisfied, he sits back a little to grope and squeeze her breasts together.

“God I love your tits, they’ve come in so nicely,” James says, burying his face between them.

“I’m glad you like them, they certainly make me very happy too,” Reyn says, running her fingers through James’ curls.

James’ hands slip back under Reyn’s skirt, sliding up her inner thighs to her panties. He runs his hand over the satiny fabric, feeling how hard she is. He pushes her skirt up so he can see them, seeing the wet spot forming at the tip of her cock.

“I love this too,” James says, stroking her cock through her panties. Reyn’s hips squirm, unable to stay still through James’ teasing touches. After a few moments, his hand leaves her cock, leaving her to whine softly. James’ quiets her, then moves to pull his shorts off, leaving him in his own panties.

He presses their hips together, grinding against her cock to cock. He rocks his hips slowly, savoring the feel of satin against his skin and the little noises spilling out of Reyn’s mouth. She looks like a beautiful disaster; hair splayed behind her like a halo, mouth hanging open in a silent o, tits out and nipples perky, skirt bunched up on her hips, and leaking through her panties.

“You’re so beautiful,” James pants out. The time he spent with V already has him worked up, and the frotting is bringing him closer and closer to the edge. From the noises spilling out of Reyn’s mouth, it looks like she isn’t going to last much longer either.

James leans back down to kiss her again, this time full of heat and passion. Tongues meet and teeth nibble lips. Their frotting reaches a fever pitch, then they’re both crashing down, spilling into their respective panties.

It takes a moment for James to collect himself enough to sit up, to get a final look at his handiwork. Reyn is an utter mess, spent cock resting against her stomach, marks all over her neck and collarbones, and James even managed to smudge her lipstick.

“Hold that pose, I have to get a picture of this,” James says, grabbing his shorts and digging in the pocket for his phone. By the time he finds it, a nice blush has settled over Reyn’s cheeks. James snaps a quick picture, then gets up to find a washcloth to clean them up. He gently cleans the sticky mess on his and Reyn’s skin, and even grabs them both a new set of panties each.

Reyn reclasps her bra, putting her shirt back on as well, “That was amazing.”

“We should definitely do it again sometime,” James says as he pulls his shorts back on. Then he flops down on the couch next to Reyn, ready to watch some HGTV with her.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading this! i hope you liked it! its so soft and sweet, which is weird for me. i usually write gross shit. sometimes you just gotta be soft and fluffy tho.
> 
> if you liked this, come talk to me on my tumblr, alizirancrimson.tumblr.com, or check out my OC blog, zads-ocs.tumblr.com
> 
> okay i love you bye <3 <3 <3


End file.
